


Sacrifice

by chicago_ruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark!Merlin, M/M, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one last ritual Merlin must perform before he earns the title of "Emrys." Canon AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [einahpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einahpets/gifts).



> Non-con is between Merlin and Arthur, read at your own discretion. Also please forgive any errors, I'm trying to get this uploaded while AO3 is actually working for me.

The sacrifice is squirming.

There is red rope around the sacrifice's wrists, keeping his arms attached to the pegs on the top corners of the altar. His mouth is gagged with the same red; his eyes are blindfolded in red. His legs are bound in red and coiled around the two rods on the sides of the altar, so that his cock and hole are completely visible. His pubic hair has been shaved off completely, and Merlin wonders if it would have been as blonde as the hair on his head.

He swallows and tries not to stare too hard, because he isn't sure he can concentrate if he does.

"Once you complete this final rite, you will inherit the title of Emrys," Nimueh says, her voice low. "Spill your seed in him, bring him to climax with you inside."

He knows that, of course. The ritual has been explained to him several times over the past few years, how the sexual energies would enhance his magic and bring him into alignment with the magic of the spirits.

"Is he--" Merlin starts, unsure of what he really wants to ask, but Nimueh smiles like she understands anyway.

"I've made sure he's been kept pure. It won't work otherwise."

Merlin nods, and Nimueh steps closer to him. He almost starts when she makes to remove his robe, but he remembers that this too is part of the ritual -- just like the dim torchlight highlighting all the muscles in the sacrifice's body, just like there is a small audience to watch his performance. He catches Freya's gaze for a moment, but she nods towards the altar.

Right.

Merlin takes a deep breath and takes the steps up to the altar, hoping his body isn't shaking. He's nervous, but he reminds himself that he's practiced this before. He picks up the small jar near the altar and pours some of the oil onto his fingers. 

The first rune he draws on his left hand, then on his right. His feet come next, and finally his stomach. He does the same for the sacrifice, who startles at the first touch. Not that the sacrifice can move away, the way he's bound, and that thought sends another wave of arousal through Merlin.

After the final rune is drawn, Merlin pours the remainder of the oil onto his fingers and slowly strokes around the sacrifice's hole. Here the sacrifice does start squirming more violently, but Merlin places his other hand on the sacrifice's hip to keep him steady.

The first finger goes in slowly, and the sacrifice's cry can be heard even through the gag. The second finger is met with equal resistance, and this is the point where Merlin knows he has to use his magic. He leans forward and whispers the spell into the sacrifice's ear. He can feel the magic run through the sacrifice's body, can feel the muscles relaxing around his fingers.

There's a small murmur from the audience -- Merlin hopes it's approval. He presses a kiss on the sacrifice's forehead and then withdraws completely to slather some of the oil onto his own cock, stroking himself to hardness. Then he climbs on top of the altar and lines himself up.

The first thrust is rough, too violent, he can tell immediately. The sacrifice is relaxed from the spell, but he cries out anyway. Merlin wants to whisper soothing words to him, but speaking isn't allowed outside of spell casting. Instead, he kisses the inside of the sacrifice's knee, on a spot that isn't covered by red rope. He hopes it conveys to the sacrifice how much he values this.

Then he begins moving, and it's so different from the previous people he's been with. Others have always tried to move _with_ him, but the sacrifice doesn't try to control Merlin's movements, just taking Merlin in and in. It's driving Merlin wild.

He has to make the sacrifice come first, he realizes -- there's no way he would be able to fulfill the conditions of the rite otherwise. Swallowing, he wraps a hand around the sacrifice's cock and tries to coax him into arousal. He can feel the sacrifice's breathing get faster, watches his chest rise and fall more rapidly. He seems to be holding his cries in, which is a shame, but Merlin doesn't know a spell to force sounds out of a person.

He does know a spell that feels marvelous though, so he leans forward to kiss the sacrifice's chest and murmurs the words.

The cock in his hand twitches and grows.

It's hard finding the right rhythm, stroking and thrusting at the same time, but Merlin somehow manages. The magic coursing through the sacrifice is echoing in his own body, growing more powerful as their arousal climbs. 

The sacrifice's hands clench, warping the runes on them ever so slightly, and the magic seems to reverberate with it. Merlin can feel that slight wave crash against his own spirit, and he almost loses it; he bites down on his lip and runs his thumb over the tip of the sacrifice's cock.

He doesn't know what does it, but the flesh around him tightens suddenly and the sacrifice stops moving completely for a moment, and then Merlin feels the seed shoot into his hand. He has the urge to lick it from his hand, but remembers the rite; he smears it across his stomach, where the rune he painted is. 

The magic that was already coursing through the air gets amplified, and Merlin thinks for a moment he must be feeling everything the sacrifice is. It's so much sensation all at once: Merlin just lets himself go, and he almost sobs in relief at how good the orgasm that overcomes him feels.

There's a spark behind his eyes when he opens them, and when he breathes he can smell the magic lingering in every corner of the hall. When he looks around, he sees the threads of magic in all of the people watching him.

Nimueh approaches the altar and lifts a new robe up to him. "You are now Emrys," she says, and Merlin is surprised to see that he can now tell the true extent of her magic, and how miniscule it is compared to his own.

He pulls away from the sacrifice and takes the robe, pulling it on with some reverence. He's the most powerful person in the room, but that does not mean he can disrespect the old traditions.

"I humbly accept this honor," Merlin says to the people, "And I hope I may guide our dealings with nature and with the spirits of the old religion."

He steps down from the altar and lets Nimueh guide him towards the seat in the center of the room. He spies Freya and Mordred rush towards the altar to undo the ties on the sacrifice. Pulling off the blindfold reveals puffy red eyes and evidence of tears.

"Who is he?" he asks Nimueh, mildly curious now.

"Prince Arthur Pendragon," she says with a faint smile.

Merlin wonders how she got him onto the altar, but realizes it might be better not to know.


End file.
